Ucyuseruzo of the Influenza
is a working for the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar. Character History Ucyuseruzo was initially sent out by Buredoran as a means to cause trouble to humanity with little work by the Warstar: after the initial infection of the "Genius Flu" the Warstar alien emits, parents would panic and try to actually infect their children with the virus, thus not needing the monster to emit too much of the virus itself with human society doing all the dirty work. When a scientist and mother has her son infected with the virus, she tries to find a cure for him but has a hard time doing so due to Ucyuseruzo's defenses being too strong to get a direct sample for development. When Agri and Hyde emerge to take on the Warstar alien, she enlists their help but sees time running out due to her attempts at a cure already failing with her son turning into a Bibi Soldier, a later effect of the virus. In a trick to draw out Ucyuseruzo, Hyde uses his Camomirage card to pretend he was the female scientist, making an accusation that "she found a cure for the disease" and forcing him out with Ucyuseruzo thinking that he had been defeated. When facing him again, Ucyuseruzo prevents Agri from attacking him, but Hyde uses a desperate tactic to slice open the Warstar alien with the Landick Axe, then firing the Seaick Bowgun into his wound for the virus sample that GoseiBlack turns over to the scientist. The rest of the Goseiger take advantage of his new wound and then destroy him ultimately with the Gosei Buster. After Buredoran revives Ucyuseruzo, his defensive power proves itself to be strong enough to even steal Gosei Great's Dragon Sword; but Hyde's determination of not giving up ultimately wakes up new allies: the Seaick Brothers. Using the newly revived Headders to become Seaick Gosei Great, they destroy Ucyuseruzo with the Seaick Strike. Personality Arsenal *His main ability is the ability to sneeze out a virus which works two-fold: first turning kids into genius students with its "Genius Flu", then ultimately mutating them into Bibi Soldiers. He has a special mouthguard to protect his mouth to prevent the virus from being emitted whenever he isn't sneezing, while having supremely hard defenses to prevent anyone from harming him and gaining a sample. He likewise has powerful blunt strength. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ucyuseruzo of the Influenza was portrayed by Ryūsei Nakao Notes *'Movie Reference': Ucyuseruzo's name is from ; the title refers to the original H.G. Wells novel but also refers to multiple film versions, including the 1953 version and the 2005 Steven Spielberg version. **The weakness of the Martians in the movies and even original novel of this work is the common cold, reflecting Ucyuseruzo's virus scheme. *Ucyuseruzo is modeled after a stinkbug. **His home planet, contains kana from the English word "stinkbug." See Also External links *Ucyuseruzo of Influenza on the TV Asahi site Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Universal Insect Monsters